Ice Warrior
by susanagracee
Summary: Elsa has been disguised as a male, as an Ice Warrior. When the battle is won, she has to return home and then face her demons, and reveal her true self to General Jack Frost. ElsaXJack Frost. One-Shot


**This is not an original idea, I am sorry to say, but the person who originally wrote a story like this one either deleted it or made it impossible to find. I really loved the idea and was so disappointed that after looking through all the Frozen and Rise of the Gaurdian cross-overs that It was no where to be found, I decided to write my own. It's kind of a twist off of Mulan... Here it is!**

**Elsa P.O.V**

Else was face first in her billowy light blue comforter when the door creaked open. Ignoring the sound, She continued to wallow in self pity.

"Hey, Elsa?" Elsa heard the person ask hesitantly. She grumbled into her bed, then turned over, facing her sister.

Anna smiled, and walked closer, her green gown moving with her steps. It looked like a wave, as it was in it's own way. A wave of silk forest green fabric.

"Papa has ordered that all recognized 'heroes' in the war to attend a dinner. We are all to attend..."

The wind was knocked out of Elsa's lungs.

"Today?" She squeaked, doubt written all over her features.

"No! If it was, you'd already be getting ready. No, tomorrow." Anna laughed ever so slightly at her reaction. Elsa collapsed back on her bed, and gazed up at the ceiling of her room.

"What am I going to do?" She muttered to herself. Anna sat down on the edge of her bed, and Elsa heard her take a deep breath.

"Well... why don't you want to go?" Anna asked, and Elsa lifted herself up to look at her.

"Anna! Why do you think?" Elsa asked, her eyes bulging.

"You tell me." Anna raised a dark ginger eyebrow.

"They thought her name was Elliott from the first time they met me until... you know when. I saved most of their butt's from death more than once. They just lost their dignity!" Elsa exclaimed frantically.

"Just because you're a girl doesn't mean that you're helpless! They should be thankful, so that's that. Plus, do they even know you're a girl yet?"

Anna huffed, refusing to see her point.

"No. Anna..." E;sa gave her an exasperated look.

"You know what? I think there's something else!" Anna exclaimed. Elsa could just see the gears turning in her head.

"Like what?" Elsa smirked, standing.

"Yes. It's a Man!" Anna cried, her green eyes shining.

"What? Where?" Elsa took her fighting stance, tooking around in fear.

"No, silly! You don't want to go because of a guy!" Anna giggled. Elsa strightened her posture, and looked at her in doubt.

"What are you talking about?!" Elsa felt her face pink slightly.

"AHA!" Anna leaped up and grinned in an accusing way.

"So there is a guy! Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Anna looked up at Elsa, her eyes turning beady.

"Don't you even try to give me that look." Elsa closed her eye lids and refused to look into Anna's eyes.

"Nope." Elsa answered back to her, to emphasise her point. Trying to turn her head away, so that Elsa could walk away with out having to give up what Anna wanted.

"Elsaaa!" Anna grabbed her hands and Elsa reluctantly looked into her eyes, sighing.

"Well..." She was about to start from the beginning, but Anna dragged her to the bed first. Anna sat criss crossed on the matress, her dress pulling slightly. Elsa took a more comfortable position of sitting on her legs, and began her story.

"It all began that day after the battle next to the north sea. You know the one, the battle that lost us 200 Ice Warriors?" Anna nodded, eagerly

"And I, of course, had my powers. I thought, '_This is a sign, Elsa. Answer it!'_ That's when I started. First I tried making sold shapes, like weapons. I was constantly watching the visiting Warriors when they practiced. Then, it was the day. I had trained and did all that I could. So, I grabbed some stiff from the armoury, my horse, and left with the army after Papa had blessed them." Elsa paused, and tried to remember what happened next.

"The day you went missing. You have no idea how worried all of us were!" Anna interuppted.

"I knew. I just felt like I was doing what I was supposed to. Then that army met up with the Ice army. They had just accepted me along the way, but knew I was horrible at normal combat. Little did they think that I had my ice powers. Then, one night, they called me up. Not that they knew my name, as they called me Pale Boy. There sat the general..."

**Jack Frost P.O.V**

Jack Frost sat in his tent, staring at a thick piece of paper in his stiff hands. The candle was casting shadows all around the tent, upon his sleeping mat, his low desk, his armour stand, and the chest of his personal belongings. He heard the entrance swish open but didn't turn around. He was all too familiar with the heavy step followed by a lowsy clanking sound.

"Hic, I have a problem." General Jack turned to face his friend, General Hiccup.

"Hit me." Hiccup sat down on the desk, staring at Jack's face, trying to read him.

"I think I'm gay." Jack lowered the paper and looked straight into Hiccup's face.

"You aren't gay! Dude, you had a crush on Rapunzel Fitzherbert when we were like three!" Hiccup laughed uneasily.

"I thought that too! It's just that I can't stop thinking about him!" Jack's voice cracked under the distress.

"Who?" Hiccup asked, coming up behind his friend.

"Elliott! It's like he's my lifeline or something!" Jack groaned, burying his face in his hands. The paper floated to the ground and hiccup saw It was a photo of the Ice Hero, Elliott Winters and General Jack Frost arm in arm.

"He does look like a girl..." Hiccup noticed the thin angular face when he lifted the image.

"Not helping!" Jack complained, and looked straight into Hiccup's eyes.

"Maye you just have a really weird case of PTSD. How about this, you see if you still feel... attracted to him at the dinner tommorrow night. We'll see what to do afterwards."

**Elsa P.O.V**

It was the night. Tonight. Else took a deep breath right when the maid pulled the cords of my corset tight. She tied it up, and I grabbed the top rim, twisting it a bit so that it was more comfortable.

"Your dress, Princess." She grabbed a bundle of light blue fabrics and lifted it up to show me. It was a figure hugging ice blue dress with sliver-blue snowflake-like designs.

They maids helped it over my head, and the tied it shut. I smiled in satisfaction, and pulled on the blue tinted slippers. Sitting down on the stool, I let the hairdressers do my hair. My reflection looked calm and collected, but the uneasy feeling my my stomach, and the twitching of my fingers told me otherwise.

Deep breaths, Elsa, deep breaths.

"Your Majesty." The dressers stepped away, and cleared a path to the door. I stood uneasliy and followed a plump raven haired lady down the hall, and down the stairs. All the while, I was telling myself to calm down, and a pep talk.

" Just act... calm. Calm and collected. Like you are higher than all of them. Even Jack." I whispered to myself. A little voice in my head was whispering 'He's going to see right through your facade.'

'Elsa, shut up.' I told myself. I took a deep breath, and entered the ballroom. My sister was sitting in the throne to the far right, then there was a throne made of glass, to look like ice I suppose, sitting next to her, empty.

Then, next to that sat my mother, then father, the king of Arendelle. I took a deep breath, and sat down, facing the ballroom. There were long tables on the side of the ballrom, filled with food. Behind them, waiters stood stiffly in their black and white uniforms. Then, there were circular tables all around the room, but they weren't in the middle of the room, where the dance floor would be.

The tall doors opened and there stood the Blutler. He had a _very_ thick scroll in his hands, and I sat stiffly. It was about to begin.

"I'm so nervous" I whispered to Anna out of the side of my mouth.

"Trust me, I'm nervous for you." I smiled at her, and picked at the end of my french braid that I had pulled to the side. I could see the lines of men standing outside the door, and heard the Butler take a deep breath.

" May I introduce the guest. Soldier Philip Adams." A gruff looking man walked up, and bowed to Father, Mother, me, and Anna. He gave me a wink before he turned and followed a footman.

"Did you see that?"

"I sure did, you heart breaker!" Anna teased. I rolled my bright blue eyes, and kept a straight face as the other people were introduced, smiling as the bowed, then going back behind my stiff mask of a face. The Butler was starting on the f's.

"Fair. Faux. Fender. Fhaut. Fix. Forreste. Fort. Fried. Fronet."

I exchanged a glance with Anna, and took a deep breath, looking to the front of the room. There stood Jack- excuse me;

"General Jack Frost." He looked rather dashing if I did say so myself, out of his uniform, and in formal blue and gold attire.

"So _this_ is the famouse Jack Frost." Anna whispered to me. I slapped her and kept my eyes just above Jack's head, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"I must say, he is _rather_ attractive. You have quite the catch, Elsa dear."

"Anna!" I looked at her in disbelief.

"Frost!" My father bellowed, chuckling, holding out his hand to shake Jack's.

"Your highness." He shook his hand, then bowed slightly.

"We have some catching up to do!" Father told him loudly, and I winced.

"My queen." He bowed to mother, and kissed her hand. Moving on, he looked at me. My heart was beating wildly, it was a miracle no one heard it. I looked past him, and nodded stiffly. He was watching me closely, as if he recognized me butting couldn't put a name to my face. He bowed, and moved to Anna, bowing quickly. I watched him being led to the table were us royals would sit after the introductions. The g's were next, and I knew everyone would be puzzled when 'Ice Soldier Elliott Ghost' wouldn't be called.

They just skipped over my faux name, and I watched as General Frost looked around, puzzled. Technically, I didn't have a last name, so I was to be last. Introduced first as Princess Elsa of Arendelle, then Elliot Ghost.

"General Hiccup Haddock." I watched as General Haddock walked up, his foot clanking against the carpet. His metal foot. He was the General who recommended for elliot to try to see if he had ice powers. Of course, Elsa already knew she had her powers, but pretended as if she didn't. He bowed to us, and we lead across from Jack. Great, two people that I needed to revisit.

They finished the scroll about ten minutes later. They were all muttering, probably about me (as Elliott) and I took a deep breath as the Butler walked up to the thrones. He cleared his throat loudly, and the guest all quieted.

"Lastly, Princess Elsa of Arendelle." I stood, and walked down the steps, then turned to look at my family from down there.

**Jack Frost P.O.V**

"Lastly, Princess Elsa of Arendelle." I snapped up, and exchanged a confused glance with Hiccup. This was for the people that were considered 'Heroes' of the war. I'm pretty sure that the princess had nothing to do with being a hero unless she like created the battle plans, which I highly doubted. The princess was beautiful, no one could deny it. She had thick long platinum blonde hair, and was wearing a long dress that hugged all of her curves. There was a slit on the side, going all the way to the top of her thigh so that when she walked, you would catch a glimpse of her long pale leg.

She was facing the royal family, holding her head high.

The Butler took another breath and I turned to him, confused.

"Also known as Ice Soldier Elliott." There was collective gasp, and my mind went haywire. Princess Elsa was Elliott. Elliott was Elsa. Elliott wasn't a boy, he was a girl. I'm not gay! Wait- so the Princess saveed Arendelle? How did she even get the powers? It's normally granted because a person earned them.

The princess bowed to her parents, and exchanged a glance with her sister. She then climbed up the steps and looked at all of us. She stood with her head held high and she was looking down at all of this. Everyone was whispering, and I could guess they were doubting. The great Elliott Ghost was actually a female, the princess no less? Doubtful.

She looked to the king, her father, and he nodded slowly. She raised her hands above her head and suddenly, the ballroom had started to snow.

The princess made frost designs dance across the ballroom flow, and finally, her signature twin swords grew in her hands. They shattered as she dropped them, and turned into snow. Everyone was silent, watching in disbelief.

She twirled her hand and the snow fit into itself, and swirled bigger , making a snow monster, like the ones that led the normal soldiers into battle. He roared, and smashed his fist to the ground, his snow flying everywhere.

Nobody made a sound, and the royal family all stood, then walked to the table where I was sitting. The younger princess sat to my right, and next to her Elsa. Elsa sat next to Hiccup, the king and queen sitting on the other side of the table.

The king stood and waved his hand announcing "Continue".

Everyone broke into chatter, and the waitors all brought salad.

The king and queen happily talked to the other people at the table, but the four of us sat in an akward silence.

The younger princess, Anna was her name, whispered something into Princess Elsa's ear. Elsa laughed loudly, and a chill was sent down my spine. It was really him... her.

Anna whispered something else into her ear and Elsa laughed even harder. Anna giggled, and Elsa slapped her.

"Stop..." more laughs "Stop!"

The blonde took a deep breath andstopped laughing. She looked at her sister and started laughing again.

Hiccup and I looked at each other akwardly, and he loudly crunched his salad. Both girls stopped laughing, and looked at him oddly.

"So, who are you?" Anna asked him, leaning foreward as she answered.

"H- General Hiccup Haddock." He eyed Elli- Elsa's sister earily.

"Well, I'm Princess Anna." She held out a hand, across her sister, who leaned back considerably as the two shook hands.

"I know." Hiccup answered. Anna giggled, and rolled her eyes.

"What was I supposed to say?" Hiccup shrugged.

"I don't know. El- Princess Elsa, what do you think?" He turned to the person I wanted to speak to most at the moment, but was too scared to do so.

"Um- I could say that it was nice to meet you. Maybe." She looked like a deer caught in a sleigh's path.

Suddenly, everything started to make sense to me. The way she would never wash with the other soldiers, how she always woke up earlier that the others, and how she virtually always wore a helmet, or her hair up. She would say it's because her hair isn't long anough to pull into a band, and would fall out if she didn't braid it. How she would braid the locks. How she had a high shriek, and a high laugh. How she always felt uncomfortable when the others spoke of innappropriate topics. How she knew perfect manners. The quality of her army uniform. The way her muscles seemed more petite. How (though I probably should've realised she was no man then) she wrapped her chest with cloth. How she seemed frantic before I figured that out when she had a ice arrow wound in her side. How she was so kind to the village children, and just knew how to deal with them. How I had fallen in love with her.

"So Princess, what was it like being in an army, constantly surrounded by brutal men?" Hiccup asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It was... interesting. Truthfully, I'm surprised I was the one who told everyone, and wasn't found." Her bright blue eyes flickered uneasily to mine, then snapped back to the iceburg lettuce on her salad plate.

"Though, I thought I would be the time I was stabbed in my arm, and then shot down." She rolled her eyes, and laughed uneasily.

"I expect the ice soldier are like mine and have no shame." Hiccup pressed. The princess turned bright red and looked everywhere but anybody. Hiccup chuckled, and Anna snorted.

"Wait..." Hiccup was putting two and two together. Once again I was regreting leaving my cauldron on the fire when I was bathing. How did I know that my tent would catch fire while I was still washing. Hiccup started laughing even louder. Elsa was giving him her famous 'Ice Glare' as the Ice Army called it.

"Ok, I'm good." He calmed down, just as the waitors came around with bread basket and the main meal. The dinner went by quickly and I still hadn't exchanged more than a glance with Elsa. She was avoiding me, I could easily. When she was Elliott she was easy to talk to, and was always watching everybody in an almost calculated way. She wasn't looking at me all together.

People were starting dance, and after a few men had asked the princess to dance, and she happily oblidged (or well, it looked happy), I decided to ask her. She had been sitting akwardly two seats away from me, so I got up, as if to get punch. I grabbed a glass of the liquid and walked up to her. I placed the glass back on the table for effect, and she looked p at me, and I could see the turmoil beneath her eyes.

"Princess Elsa, may I ask for a dance?" I bowed slightly, holding one hand behind my back and the other out for her take, in a formal manner. She swallowed slowly and looked around, to see her father nodding her along. She sighed slightly, then gave me a almost sad smile saying

"It would be my pleasure." A new song began and we made our way to the dance floor. She looked down as we started to waltz to the music. It was as if she was watching our feet, but I knew better. Removeing my hand from her back, I lifted her chin with my fingers so that she would have to look into my eyes.

"Princess-" I started but she stopped me with

"No! No, just call me Elsa. Please?" She must've felt more uncomfortable than I did, not knowing what was going through my head.

"Well then, Elsa. Why are you so upset?"

"I'm not upset!" She protested. I raise an eyebrow, telling her that I didn't believe a word she had just said.

"I'm just... it's just weird." She muttered under her breath, and ducked her head down again. I chuckled and she visibally stiffened.

"Elsa. Look at me." She looked back at me, into my eyes. Light blue on navy.

"I don't care. I really don't." I told her. She took a shaky breath.

"How- how about we speak about this in a more private setting?" She recommended, and I nodded in agreement. We finished the dance, and she walked briskly to a small door on the side o the room. I followed her and we ended up in the palace gardens. There were ice sculptures in between the hedges, the fountains and behind benches. She sat down on a bench next to the fountain and took another loud breath.

"Ja- General." I interrupted her.

"If I can't call you Princess, you can't call me General." We had had this agreement when she was a soldier and everybody called her Pale Boy.

"Jack. I really didn't mean to fool everybody. It's just, I had the powers, and I just had to do something with them! Then, I met your army and found that that was what I could do to help. I trained myself, and then followed Hiccup's army out after they had visited. Of course, you took me in and then I just couldn't tell everybody! I was in the battle grounds and it had just gone too far after I had done the icicle shower. I couldn't just tell the Ice Soldiers that they had all been saved by a girl, could I? So, I just waited it out. Then, we won the war, and I went home. Of course, the guard had seen me before I could sneak in and I had to tell him, and then the who castle knew that the princess was Elliott Ghost." She looked down, as if shamed.

"I must say, you surprised me tonight. I had so many signs that you were not who you said you were, but I think I just wanted to ignore them. Plus, I- Nevermind." I was about to confess that I had loved her. That wouldn't have been cool.

"You what?" She looked up into my eyes, confused.

"Nothing." I turned my head away from her gaze.

"Jack, you can tell me!"

"No I can't." My voice went low.

She gave me a look that said '_Really? And why is that?_'

"No."

"Jack!" She pulled the voice that only royals seem to posses. One that was of authority and slight arrogance.

I refused to look at her, instead turning my head almost completely behind me.

"Jack Frost!"

"No, no and no." I kept looking away, as not to meet her gaze.

"Jack." Her voice dropped to a whisper, and she placed to cold hands on my cheeks, forcing my head to face her. I looked at her wide eyed and she begged with her eyes.

"Jack, tell me." Her voice was soft and it smelled like peppermint.

"I-I can't." You hesitated, I scolded myself.

"You can!" She kept her eyes wide, and were starting to get slightly beady. I was going to break.

"I..." I started. She nodded encouragingly.

"I love you."

**Elsa P.O.V**

My heart beat loudly inside my chest. His eyes were wide, and they looked at me intently. His almost purple lips were slightly parted, and I made a split second decision. I kissed him.

His lips were soft and warm against mine. I wrapped my arms around him, one hand burying in his soft white hair, the other to the small of his back. He was shocked at first, then started moving his lips in sync with mine. He splayed one hand on my back and the other hugged my lower back. We moved closer so that I was almost sitting on his lap, when we finally broke away for breath. I rested my forehead agianst his and just gazed into his navy blue eyes. A smile curled at my lips and I whispered, barely audible;

"I love you, too."


End file.
